Ganondorf's Return
by Noah7977
Summary: *Chapter 3 now up* 2000 years after the fall of Hyrule, Link's genes joins forces with Ganondorf to rule the world...
1. Prolugue

Many years ago in the land of Hyrule, a great plague had overcome the kingdom. There were many different monsters storming the villages, taking all of the food for themselves. No one had any thing to grow because of the terrible droughts that had occurred, and people fought over the food that was left, which was not much. They would eat whatever they could find, and killed others in their way. It was a time of depression, drought, and famine.  
  
Link, Zelda, and their five year old son, Lunar, watched from the castle. Fear had over come them. Their were already at least five Moblin raids at the castle in the past week. Both Link and Zelda feared this was the end of Hyrule's reign. So, fearing the safety of Lunar, they left the Kingdom, and head far to the East until they reached the land of Tramin, a small kingdom, but peaceful none the less.  
  
The years past by, Lunar grew up, and Zelda and Link grew old. Eventually, Lunar got married, had three kids, two girls and one boy. As time passed on, Link died from a dragon encounter, and Zelda died of old age. Then Lunar's sons grew up, had kids, and so on and so forth. Until 2000 years later. 


	2. The Hero

A merchant was walking through the city of Hymernia. It was a dark city, lots of crime, clouds filled the sky all the time, and no one had concerns for the poor. In fact, no one had concerns for almost anyone else, besides themselves.  
  
Well, the merchant was walking through the city, it was rain starting to rain and some thunder was heard a distance away, when the merchant heard a cry of a baby coming from the alley. At first he ignored it, but when the baby cried a second time, he couldn't. He walked down the ally, and saw a small infant sitting in a trash dumpster, cry, and wailing for help. The merchant thought to himself, "What use is this to me?" but then he realized, he needed help with his stock, and could use the kid for a slave.  
  
The merchant picked up the infant, and carried him home, which was a same hut behind a stand of miscellaneous items. This was obviously his marketing stand, and he lived behind it. The merchant set the baby down on a pile of blankets, on top of a air mattress. The baby stopped crying and fell right asleep. The merchant, named Alikus, looked at the him. He had to give this kid a name, whether he liked it or not. So, on the day that he had found him, he decided to name him Storm.  
  
Throughout the year Alikus trained Storm and made him into a slave. Alikus was strict and did not tolerate laziness, and also very greedy. Alikus often shouted and scolded Storm for not doing his chores, or not doing them correctly. If Alikus was in a bad mood, he would also whip Storm.  
  
When Storm was nine years old, he was sick of Alikus and his ways. So he ran away. He ran until he was out of the city, out onto a deserted wasteland. He stopped to catch his breathe, looked around, and saw nothing but sand for miles and miles. He was kind of scared. It was dark, rain started to pour down, and lightning had struck no less then a mile away from him. He heard the thunder boom overhead.  
  
Perhaps this wasn't such a great idea, he had though. Suddenly, the ground started to shake. Ok this was a bad idea, Storm had thought. A huge squid like creature came up from the sand, Storm jumped at the sight of it. He started to run but the squid blocked him from doing so by jumping in the air and landing in front of him. Storm tried that a few more times, but the squid had blocked him each time. Storm had tried to fight but the squid just threw his tentacles and knocked down Storm to the ground.  
  
The squid opened it's jaw and was about the devour Storm, when suddenly a gush of slim came from the squids side, and Storm saw a blurred vision of a young man, cutting open the squid. The creature howled in pain, and the young man sliced through it again, this time, letting the squid drop to the ground. 


	3. So it Begins

Storm sat there in astonishment. He wasn't quite sure what had just happened. He looked at the creature lying in its own puddle of green ooze. After he had made sure it was dead, he turned his eyes at the young man who had just saved him, and eliminated the squid. He then walked over to Storm.  
  
Storm wasn't sure if to run, or stay there. He was too shocked to think clearly, so he let the young man speak, "You okay?" he said holding out a hand to help Storm up. "Yes sir, I'm fine." He reached out and let the young man help him up. "May I ask who you are?" "My name is Hekian, from the ancient rave of Sheikahs. I was sent to protect you." "Protect me from what?" "Ganon has broken from the Sacred Realm, and he is searching for Link the first's ancestors." "Um, what?" "You really are clueless aren't you? Let me take you back to my cave and I shall explain everything to you." Storm wasn't sure if he could trust the stranger or not, he was confused, and worried. But what had he too loose? He'd just run away from a slave-driving maniac, and had no money on him whatsoever. So he followed the stranger which he knew nothing about. They walked through the wasteland about three or four miles until Hekian stopped and looked down at the ground. He started reciting words that Storm had no comprehension of. Storm just looked at him like he was crazy, but the ground shook, opened up revealing steps leading to an underground cave. Hekian walked down into and stopped. He looked up at Storm. "Are you coming?" Hekian said Storm didn't say anything, just walked down beside Hekian and followed him. He was scared, yet astounded at what had just happened. He had hoped he was making the right decision. 


End file.
